A load, such as a bundle of casing pipes, may be transported by means of a wire rope arranged in a sling configuration. However, using such a sling configuration may present difficulties. For example, as the load is lifted, the sling configuration becomes relatively taut under the applied tension. However, when the bundle is set down at a desired destination, the sling is no longer under as much tension and may no longer be held in the relatively taut sling configuration. Accordingly, the pipes may be free to spill outwardly from the bundle, thereby presenting a hazard to workers.
Previous methods and devices have been used for retaining the sling in a relatively taut configuration after the load has been delivered. However, such methods and devices have been relatively time consuming and have required at least two people to implement. For example, one such method involves using a bulldog clamp and marlin twine in an attempt to retain the sling in a relatively taut sling configuration. Not only is a method such as this time consuming, but removal of the marlin twine will usually be done by cutting the marlin twine from the junction which will cause the sling configuration to lose its relative tautness suddenly. This can still lead to spillage of the load, thereby endangering the worker tasked with cutting the marlin twine.
Throughout this specification, it will be appreciated that a “rope” or a “sling” may be formed from any suitable material including, but not limited to, Hessian, nylon or metallic materials.